Cracking Mr. Krabs
Cracking Mr. Krabs is the fifth episode of SpongeBob X. Its Japanese title is Clash!! SpongeBob VS Mr. Krabs (激突！！スポンジボブVS氏カニ Gekitotsu!! Suponjibobu VS Shi Kani). Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Edd *Kevin (E,EnE) *May (first appearance) *Sarah (first appearance) *Flying Dutchman *Monkun *S-47 Pumpty (first and only appearance) *The passengers on the train Plot Following his departure last episode, Mr. Krabs is sitting alone in a street, thinking about Krab Island and the Master Patty. Flying Dutchman appears from the shadows, and pleads to Mr. Krabs to help him retrieve the seven Chaos Patties so that he can return to his own world. He claims that SpongeBob already has the Patties, but refuses to use them to go home. Mr. Krabs agrees to help. At Edd's mansion, Edd Squidward and Kevin are discussing the Chaos Patty they obtained last episode. They are interrupted by May, another friend of Edd, who wants to clean Edd's room. Squidward is forced to pretend to be a stuffed toy, and is promptly carried away by Edd. Outside, they bump into Sandy, who tells them that another Patty has been found in the Silver Vallet area, in the countryside. Kevin is accosted by Sarah, who insists he goes for some exercise, so Edd takes Squidward and Sandy on a train. They have to remain perfectly still pretending to be toys for the entire journey. Back at the mansion, a small black flying robot named Monkun lands next to SpongeBob, who was sleeping on a balcony. It takes a TV out of its rucksack and switches it on. The TV plays a message from Mr. Krabs, who says he is waiting for SpongeBob in the Silver Valley. The TV explodes and Monkun flies away, laughing hysterically. Edd, Squidward and Sandy are having a picnic in the valley. Suddenly they are attacked by a large robot, S-47, with a glass tank in its chest. It scoops them up and drops them in the tank. Dutchman appears and tells them it was a trap, and there is no Chaos Patty. SpongeBob arrives in the valley where Mr. Krabs is waiting for him. Mr. Krabs demands to have the Chaos Patties, but SpongeBob casually tells him he's been decieved again. Mr. Krabs attacks SpongeBob and they fight for a while. Sandy uses her karate gear to damage the robot, causing a small explosion. SpongeBob sees the smoke and runs off to investigate, leaving a furious Mr. Krabs chasing after him. The robot flies over to the other side of the lake with Edd, Squidward and Sansy still inside. Mr. Krabs realizes he has been tricked. SpongeBob runs around the lake and knocks the robot over, allowing his friends to escape. The robot gets up again, and starts shooting in all directions. Mr. Krabs climbs up the robot and punches the Flying Dutchman away into the distance, then smashes the robot. The episode ends with Mr. Krabs leaving the group to be on his own once again. Title Cards CMK.png|English Title C!!SVSMK.png|Japanese Title Trivia *During the flashback to Episode 1, originally there was no diaolgue, whatsoever. In the dub, there were new quotes added: Dub Dutchman: "...that's the reason he attacked Chaos Control" **"...finally SpongeBob invaded Chaos Control" **"...he finally achieved his goal; SpongeBob destroyed Chaos Control" **It's obvious that during this part of the series, Chaos Control is still mistakenly the name of Dutchman's base. *4Kids Dutchman is yelling "Get him, Mr. Krabs!" in the direction of S-47 (an obvious error). In the original, he's saying "Don't break it! Hey you, stop it!" - referring to the explosion inside S-47 caused by Sandy's karate gear. *In the 4Kids dub, after running up a tree, SpongeBob says "Not a bad view." In the Japanese version, SpongeBob says "Oh! What a great view!" in Engrish. Category:SpongeBob X Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595 Category:2012